Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-4}{9x} - \dfrac{-5}{9x}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-4 - (-5)}{9x}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{1}{9x}$